


for future reference

by rydellon



Series: fictober 2018 [25]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Dates, Fictober 2018, M/M, Whtvr, day twenty five: third wheel, disgusting, i dont say third wheel once, i hate that jinyoungs name still says jr, romance is??, sorry i didnt do this justice, youngjae isn't in this which is weird i usually fit him in
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 17:53:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16413113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rydellon/pseuds/rydellon
Summary: mark and jinyoung try to court jackson but it doesn't go quite as planned.





	for future reference

**Author's Note:**

> sorry i didn't do this justice. 
> 
> this isn't what you asked for but i'm tired and also aromantic so?? romance?? whos she??

the fact that mark was in love with jackson wasn’t that weird. everyone was in love with jackson, it was kind of unavoidable.

no, if mark had to rate the three weirdest things in his life, they would be that time he slipped down a cliff, banged against a bunch of rocks, and got to the bottom of the cliff with nothing more than a minor scrape on his body, getting into an entertainment company (he didn’t even pursue that, even though he was sure he could have done well. jackson had pulled him out of that path with a charming smile and a promise of something better. he didn’t know if this was that.), and finally being in love with jackson, finding out that someone else was also in love with jackson, falling in love with said person, then dating said person, all of this having stemmed out of a mutual attraction to jackson wang.

that, mark could admit, was a bit bizarre.

“what’s on your mind?” jinyoung brushed a stray piece of hair out of his face.

mark cuddled back into his boyfriend, both of their eyes fixed on the tv in front of them.

“us,” mark said, and jinyoung hummed.

“good stuff i hope,” jinyoung joked, and mark felt the younger’s chest shake against his chest in a silent laugh.

mark’s attention was pulled off of jinyoung to the main menu of the movie they had up, then to the watch he was wearing on his wrist.

“he’s late.”

“hey, don’t blame him. we could be coming on a bit fast,” jinyoung said, running another hand through mark’s hair.

“it’s been months,” mark argued, and jinyoung sighed.

“look, hyung,” mark knew what jinyoung was going to say.

we don’t even know if he likes us.

just then, the doorbell rang.

mark sprang up from the couch, jinyoung close behind, both of them reaching for the door at the same time, and jinyoung ultimately opening the door.

both of them smiled widely as they saw jackson outside of the door.

“hey!” jackson greeted, and they both attached themselves to one of his sides, pulling him to the couch.

“we’ve been waiting,” mark pouted, and jackson seems to retreat into his side before regretting the decision and leaning a bit further away.

“sorry! hey, do you want me to move on the couch? so you two can sit together?” he asks.

mark and jinyoung share a look.

“no,” they both say, and mark starts the movie, cuddling into jackson, knowing jinyoung was doing the same on his other side.

it made him happy.

* * *

 

“guys…no this is too fancy.”

jackson was nervous.

it was a few months later, and jackson, jinyoung and him were standing outside of a fancy restaurant, jinyoung and him dressed in black jeans and white and blue shirts while jackson stood there in black, tight fitting dress pants and a dark blue shirt.

mark is pretty sure he caught jinyoung drooling.

“no, come on. we want you to come with us!” jinyoung said.

“no, you guys, this is too much, seriously. go on your date, i’ll go home,” jackson said, about to step away.

“hey, no,” mark grabbed jackson’s arm.

“we invited you out, seriously.”

“no, look,” jackson said, “this is just taking time time away from your time with each other. stop sacrificing your alone time to do stuff with me. both of you.”

“fuck, jackson hyung!” jinyoung exclaims, “do you know how hard it is to ask you on a damn date! just come out with us!”

“a…date?” jackson asks.

“we…” mark hesitates, “we’ve been taking you on dates for months.”

“you’ve what?” jackson yells.

“why do you think we’ve been taking you out?” jinyoung cries, throwing his hands up.

“i don’t know! maybe you two found out about my crush and decided to play a prank on me! maybe you were just being friendly! how was i supposed to know i was being taken on dates!”

mark froze up.

“crush on us?”

“well, yeah,” jackson said. “you’re you.”

“well, no matter what you thought was going on, we were, and are, taking you on dates,” jinyoung grabbed jackson and mark’s hands, “now come on, we wouldn’t want to miss the reservation for our first real date!”

mark thinks the wide smile on jackson’s face was totally worth the months of confusion and heartache.

they got to be together now, and that’s what matters.

the future. 


End file.
